Dakara Drabbles
by TetrasTrackers
Summary: A couple of mini-fics centered around Daphnes/Tetra's Mother, including some Tetra for family reasons. Most are fluff, however two are tragic. Pre-WW centric, mainly.
1. Love

It was still early morning, but Daphnes had decided to wake up early as he normally does. He turned to his side and gazed at his wife, watching her body move slightly as she breathed and her legs sometimes shift closer to him for warmth. Growing relaxed, he rested his head close to hers on the pillow and moved his arm to her back, pulling her close and wanting nothing more for her to be with him. Waking up a little, Takara tiredly glanced up at Daphnes who had closed his eyes but still held her to him. She smiled to herself and inched her way to rest his head by his chest, hearing the faint beat of his heart and feeling his warm breath flow across her head.

"I love you."


	2. Dream

"…Hey Daphnes, have you ever wondered what it might be like to be a bird?" Takara reached up, pointing at the sky as she felt the tips of the grass-blades tickle at her neck.

Daphnes shifted his head to her, giving her a puzzled look, "Not really. What made you think of that?"

Takara shrugged and brought her arm back down to her side, noticing Daphnes holding her other hand, rubbing his thumb along hers.

"I'm not sure! I love watching the Rito fly out of their island and it made me think about flying, and what amazing things are in the sky. Just think! I could watch over the seas and be free like the wind, that sounds perfect!" She nuzzled her head close to his, "Have you ever though about that, having a kingdom in the sky?"

Daphnes rolled over to face her, various blades of grass falling off his back as he did so, "Now that you mention it, a kingdom above the clouds would be quite a place!"

"Wouldn't it be something? I hope that one day, we could find a place like that. That is my dream!"


	3. Fireflies

With haste, Daphnes swerved around the tall grass to make his way to Takara, who was most likely off exploring the wondrous places inside of the Forest Haven.

"Hey, where are you?" He called out to her.

"Over by the river!" She jumped up, waving to him. "Come look at this!" She spoke in a cheery tone, watching as Daphnes waded through the river to get to her.

"What did you find?"

"Oh, nothing important…" Takara looked away from him innocently, "But I _did_ find a patch of grass with some fireflies in it!" She grinned, and walked backwards into the small patch of grass, allowing for tons of fireflies to shoot out and fly around them, illuminating the forest.

"Aren't they lovely?" She murdered, her voice was sweet and almost in a trance as they watched the fireflies dance around them. Sweetly, Daphnes held onto her hand and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, you have a friend!" Snapping out of their little moment together, Takara looked over at Daphnes' shoulder to see a small firefly resting on it. Daphnes turned his head and looked at the little bug, smiling and letting it continue to sit on his shoulder while the two held each other close.

"I think it wants to be a pirate, too!" She laughed, as he pulled her in close and held her.


	4. Lost

_WW AU where Tetra's Mother lives_

* * *

"Takara, are you still in here?" Daphnes slowly opened the door to see if she was in their room, but no response. They had spent all day roaming the castle and the gardens together, only to carry her back to their bed once they evening came because she was so exhausted. He expected her to still be sleeping, as he didn't hear any doors open since.

_Maybe I'll look for my robe while I'm here, I did lose it, _he thought as he quietly made his way into the room, noticing Takara still asleep and huddled under the sheets as he expected.

_Hmm, it's not in the dresser…_He searched, making sure to keep his movements light as he scoured the room.

When he decided to give up and try another time, he made his way to his side of the bed, giving Takara loving gaze before moving to her side. However, something felt off to him and he slowly moved the sheets away to reveal that Takara was holding onto his robe, keeping it close.

"…Takara." He whispered, snuggling in close to her.

"….Mmm?" She opened her eyes slowly and drowsily, hugging his robe closer as she did so. "Oh…hello dear." She yawned.

"Found my robe, did you?" He chuckled, making her grin and move up to nuzzle his nose.

"Mhm! Don't think you'll be getting it back anytime soon either…" She raised an eyebrow and rested her head back on the pillow. Daphnes didn't respond and only huddled close to her, making her hide her head in his robe and in result, covering her and Daphnes under it.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be needing it." He smiled and brought his lips to hers before resting his head beside her.


	5. Stories

"Come on, dad! I've heard that old tale hundreds of times now." Tetra rolled her eyes, smiling. "Tell me something new!"

"Hmm, maybe the one about the giant fish that gobbled up the moon?" He offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Heard it."

"The badger and the rabbit?"

"Heard that!"

Daphnes rubbed his chin, thinking of ways to spark his imaginative daughter's interest.

"Aha! How about the story of the little girl that grew up to be a Queen?" He smiled, noticing Takara perk her head up from the other side of the room.

Tetra sat up from the bed, her eyes wide with curiosity, "I've never heard that one, dad!"

"Perfect!" He pulled the blanket closer to her and began, "The story goes like this, many years ago there was this little girl who wished to become Queen of the Sea. But the magical fairy who was meant to grant her wish, had to deny it!"

Tetra gasped, "Why did they deny it, dad? She needs to become Queen!" She pouted, making Takara crease her lips into a smile as she heard Tetra from the other room.

"Oh don't worry, she will!" He winked, "So, continuing on…the fairy had to deny this wish because in order for he to become Queen of the Sea, she needed to have a kingdom first!"

"Was the kingdom a Sea Kingdom?" She leaned forward, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Daphnes could only laugh, "Sort of! The fairy had told the girl to go find the kingdom under the sea so that she could become the Queen. Guess what the girl did?"  
"She dived into the water and became a mermaid!" Tetra giggled.

"Not exactly! She then decided to listen to the fairy and travel the seas in search of any clues about this kingdom and where it was hidden…" Daphnes spoke solemnly, noticing Takara's little glance at him, "And that's all I can tell you today, tomorrow we can talk about how the girl found a seahorse!" He chuckled, tucking her in and giving her a kiss on her forehead before making his way out of her room.

"…Hey dad."

"Hm?"

"Could I become a Queen of the Sea someday?" She covered half of her face with the sheets, and he walked back to her, sitting on the side of the bed once more.

"With your bravery, of course you will." He smiled warmly, "But you know what?"

"What?"

"You could become Queen of the Sea, but you'll always be my little Princess."


	6. Restless

After hours of planing out strategies and drawing designs that he may never use, Daphnes finally put down his pen and let out an exhausted yet fulfilled sigh. He dared not to, but temptation overcame him and he decided to flip back through the diagrams and footnotes he had made to see if they even made sense. Out of the many he created, one specific drawing for additions to be made on the pirate ship caught his eye. It was one that he had been working on for months now, and was more than anxious to speak of it to his wife. Before he could clean up and stand up, he heard the bed sheets move behind him.

"You're still awake?" Takara leaned up from the bed that was behind him, half asleep, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." She grinned, yawning after.

"Yes, I thought I'd finish up some things." He spoke softly while she crawled off the bed and meandered closer to him, her eyes shifting to the desk that was covered in papers.

"Dear, you always put work on yourself when it's not even needed!" She shook her head in concern for him, noticing Daphnes' tired gaze.

Rolling her eyes, she then bent down and pressed her lips on his cheek, "But I love how dedicated you are…"

Catching on to her intentions, he gestured her to sit down, however she refused to pull up a chair and sat on him instead. Noticing him him blush, Takara leaned back and relaxed herself, feeling him press his lips on her forehead before reaching out to grab the papers he wished to show.

"Do you remember when we talked about making Tetra's room larger?" He questioned, pointing to the diagram on the upper left, "I was hoping that we could make that a reality." He caught himself smiling as he thought about their reckless daughter, however Takara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"This looks amazing! The details you added to her dresser are fantastic!" She looked up at him with a shining grin, "Of course we can make this happen, she's going to love it!"

Enthusiastic about his designs, he pointed to the bottom left of the paper, "This is also sometimes I have been considering for some time now." He paused, noticing his eyelids attempting to give out on him. He took a deep breath and shook his head, making Takara look up at him with mild concern.

"You're tired, huh?" She pointed out, and spun herself around to face him, her soft hands lightly pressing onto his chest. Feeling her rub herself against him, Daphnes manged to jolt himself awake.

"A-A little. I'm alright, let me tell you about this. I had something for the crew in mind when I did this, primarily an idea for pirate training."

Takara perked up and looked at him with curiosity and alertness, making Daphnes chuckle and kiss her nose.

"Would you like to hear it?" He cooed, brushing his hand on top of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded, her face turning a little pink as she felt his gentle fingers brush her hair.

"Normally, there is common setup we have for practice, but as shown in this diagram here I had a new plan for what it could become. We could set up different stages of of tests, so there could be diverse levels of difficulties!" He explained, rather joyfully, "For example, in this drawing I created a practice one could do with grappling hooks and swinging themselves to any available area with it. That might come in handy, no?"

Awestruck by his descriptions, Takara chimed in, "There will be something for everybody then, correct?"

Daphnes nodded, "Whether it be simple or challenging is up to them, however for the most part, yes!"

"Goodness that sounds wonderful!" She gasped in delight, "Oh and…I have something for you too."

Daphnes quirked his head to the side slightly, "That is…?"

Sweetly, she leaned forward and kissed up his chin to his lips, hearing him let out a breathy laugh in response. Without noticing, the paper he was holding fell out of his hand and to the ground as he became engrossed by the blissful warmth. When they broke away, Takara stared at him with a soft and loving gaze about her. Without another word, Daphnes wrapped his arms around her and stood up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Daphnes…dear…" She mumbled, looking behind his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

She tried not to laugh when she saw the faint light shine through the porthole, "It's already morning…"

Shocked, he looked to his left to see the dim morning light, and he shrugged.

"Any plans today?" He offered.

"Nope! We did all of our shopping yesterday and there doesn't seem to be anything interesting today." She whispered and shot a glance at the bed, "I suggest you sleep."

"Oh, just me? By myself?" He gave her an innocent look.

"I don't plan on that!" She giggled, while Daphnes gently placed her on the bed and made his way to her side, giving her light kisses until they drifted into slumber.


	7. Camping

"I'm surprised, Daphnes! I never expected Shark Isle to be so well suited for a vacation, even for only a day." Takara gazed out to the sea before turning back around to see her husband lying down in the grass, content. Feeling mischievous, she sneaked around the area in hopes of discovering treasure left behind by old pirates, however there was none to be found.

"What are you looking for, dear?" Daphnes peeked one eye open hearing her boots shuffle on the grass.

"Apparently nothing, but I _was_ searching for possible treasures…" She mumbled, then perked her head up and spun back around to face him, "You haven't heard of anything, have you?"

Daphnes sat up and brushed dry grass off his chest, "No, the island that seems to be getting a lot of attention nowadays is Outset. But there is a small village there, and it is highly unlikely that they will allow crazy rapscallions like us to come onto their peaceful land." He joked, poking fun at how relaxed they and the crew really were unlike how pirates tend to be.

"You have a good point there…" She rubbed her chin, and Daphnes fell back onto the grass with a delighted sigh.

"Come and relax, dear! We rarely get times like these." He patted the ground next to him, offering for her to come and lie down with him.

"…Alright, you've sold me with that puppy dog look of yours." She chuckled and made her way to him, however instead of lying on the ground next to him, she decided to be cheeky to lie on top of him. Daphnes gasped but quickly wrapped his arms around her as he rolled to the side, both of them in a fit of laughter.

"Do you still wish to treasure hunt?" He asked, raising his eyebrow slyly.

"Oh, I don't think I have to after all!"

"Why is that?"

"I already have the best treasure of them all!" She blushed, kissing his nose, "And that's being loved by you."


	8. Crown

"Takara! I have something special for you!" Daphnes cheered as he peeked his head into the doorway.

Curiously, Takara turned herself to face him, her eyes becoming wide with anticipation over what he was holding behind his back.

"Close your eyes, silly! I can't have you peeking." He gestured to her, and she promptly shut her eyes tightly.

Sneaking up to her, Daphnes quickly kissed her forehead and placed something on it, making her turn her head to the side in wonder.

"Okay…now you can open them!" He stated proudly, gazing at her with a bright grin on his face.

Noticing something on her head, she moved her hand up and felt soft flowers. Growing curious, she grabbed her mirror and took a good look at herself, gasping in awe when she saw the array of orange and red flowers crafted like a crown.

"Daphnes…! This is so wonderful, just look at it!" She jumped up and down, giving him a big hug after she calmed down.

"Where did you even find these?!"

Daphnes' face was flushed red, and it took him a couple moments to catch on to her question before he could find an answer.

"I uh—-I searched around Hyrule for them because I remember you talking about how amazing it would have been to see the gardens in the kingdom." He looked down at her and smiled a bit, attempting to hide his red face.

Unable to say a word, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed all around his face, giggling as she did so.

"I love it…" She beamed, nuzzling herself into his neck, "I suppose I can consider this my crown…can't I?"

He smiled down at her, noticing that gleam in her eye that he loved so.

"It's a perfect crown for you, dear."


	9. Legends

"So, tell me more about Hyrule." She insisted, rolling over to face him.

"Ah, here." He sat up from the bed and reached over her, grabbing the book that was on the desk, "Do you see that field in the picture? I used to roam around there whenever I could find the chance." He smirked, flipping the pages.

"So they allowed you to explore off the castle grounds?"

He looked away from her for a moment, biting his lip, "Not exactly. I decided to leave on my own accord and come back when I knew they would start to look for me."

"In other words, you liked to sneak out?" She giggled, fixing one of his bangs that had fallen to his forehead.

"Well…yes! Life in a castle can become quite mundane, you know. I prefer this life of adventure, with you." He smiled warmly, taking his eyes off the book looking at her.

Flushing a bit, she attempted to change the subject,"S-so, what did you do when you traveled around the fields of Hyrule?"

"Hmm…I didn't go very far, actually!" He chuckled, "I can remember visiting the ranch there, helping out and riding horses."  
"What were the horses like?" She perked up with interest, having heard about horses as a child.

"Quite big, and powerful." He explained, "But also full of personality."

"Could you imagine those creatures being around today?" She asked, moving closer to him, "In a way, I wish they were."

"Takara…"

"Hm?"

"When we get a chance to return to Hyrule, I'll make sure to show you books on the fauna that lived there."

"Do the books describe a certain prince sneaking out to the ranch to visit the horses?"  
"Hopefully not!" He chuckled, "I also hope that they don't mention how I used to take in stray animals and keep them in the castle gardens…" He took a deep breath and looked at Takara, who had a warm smile on her face.

"You're too much." She giggled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before curling up beside him.


	10. Evening

"Takara, are you still up?" He whispered as he opened the door to their dim-lit room. With no answer, he stepped lightly inside and noticed that she had fallen asleep at her desk, underneath her was a couple paragraphs of writing. He let out a sigh and stared at her, noticing how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Gently, he scooped her up and placed her on the bed, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. He didn't know if she was waking up or not, but out of the blue Takara had managed to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Gotcha, Blondie." She mumbled and drowsily opened her eyes, pulling him closer to her.


	11. Distraction

She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sea as dawn arose.

"Gonzo, we're going to check out those Cliff Plateau Isles, correct?" She asked him.

"Yes, Miss!" He nodded as he ran up the stairs to take the wheel.

"Good! I-uh—" She stopped as she noticed Daphnes staggering out from the below deck. He was rubbing his eyes and seemed half-asleep, but something about him made her forget what she was going to say. Noticing her looking at him, he stood up straight and waved to her along with a smile that made her sharply turn back around and open up her map as an attempt to seem like she was working.

"Miss…your face is red." Gonzo raised an eyebrow at her and took a couple of looks at Daphnes, as he knew very well why she was suddenly so flustered.

"J-Just get working on the ship."


	12. Cooking

"Ugh, forget this nonsense!" She kicked the pots and pans away and to the floor, causing a little ruckus. Daphnes poked his head in the doorway, noticing a mess across the floor and his wife on the other side.

"How's the cooking experience going?" He joked.

"I have no idea how you do it!" She let out a long sigh, picking up a pan that was next to her. "You make it look so easy."

"Well, thank the chefs in Hyrule for giving me tips." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, stepping lightly over the appliances to get to her.

"I doubt it would hurt to pass those down to a rookie like myself." She grinned, giggling as he fixed her hair and kissed her cheek.

"You're no rookie, you're creative." He wiped a bit of food off her cheek and held her close, "But first, we should fix up this place. I don't think Nudge will appreciate a mess." He took another look around the room and noticed a pot that was filled with something that seemed like soup.

"So, you_ did_ try to make something?" He smiled as she looked at her little creation with concern, but was proud of their nonetheless.

"Aha…don't bother with it!" She chuckled, then she knelt down and picked up a light pan and placed it on his head.

"There, now let's get working!"


	13. Concern

_WW AU where Tetra's Mother lived._

* * *

"They're taking a long time…" She let out a sigh, becoming a little impatient sitting around and waiting for Link and Tetra.

"She still hasn't come to, but he's looking after her." He responded, keeping his eyes focused on the gossip stone. Noticing that familiar look of concern in his eye, she kissed the side of his face and leaned in to gaze into the stone.

"I wonder how she'll respond to all of this…" She shot him a worried glace, and knowing that their daughter was in so much peril, he took her hand to ease her fears.

"It'll be okay, we won't let anything bad happen to her." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, we're the best parents a Princess could have!" She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as they both waited patiently for the inevitable.


	14. Stargazing

"Hey, quit poking me with your elbow! I need to focus on this one star…" She squinted and positioned the telescope to a rather bright star.

"What do they call this one again, Daphnes?" She asked, pointing at the area she was looking at.

He took a moment to observe where she had directed him to look, "Isn't that Sirius?"

"Oh, right! That's the brightest star in the night sky, is it not?" She focused in on the star, trying to get a better look at it. As usual, was the same old star she had seen every night, and her telescope was likely to blame for that.

"Maybe this old thing is broken, Sirius doesn't look any different than how we normally see it." She hit it against her hand and let out a deep sigh.

Daphnes chuckled and gently took the telescope in his hands, "It's not as easy as finding islands, is it?"

"Of course not! Stars are so far away, and just look at us." She continued to gaze at the sky as she leaned on the railing, cupping her cheek with one hand. He gazed at her silently for a few moments until remembering what he was going to say to her.

"But, Takara, islands and stars are not as different as you think." He explained.

"Oh, really now?" She smirked, bringing her attention back to him.

He walked closer to her, attempting to subtly place his hand on the railing over her own.

"You see, the stars are a part of the sky just as the islands are a part of the sea. We're always looking for more, when it comes to both of them. New islands to find, and new stars to discover." He paused, chuckling, "Don't forget we use the stars to guide us at sea."

"That's true, I would be lost without them to guide this ship." She shuffled a few steps to him, keeping quiet for a few moments as they listened to the waves bump against the ship.

"But Daphnes, do you ever wonder about the future?"

"Hmm? In what sense?"

She shrugged, "How people will be in so many years from now. Just think, maybe they can finally make a telescope that can see Sirius and what it _actually_ looks like and not through this…cruddy old thing." She hit the telescope with the palm of her hand again and looked over at Daphnes, who was still fixated on her. She laughed and looked away as he pulled her closer even closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would if I could, Takara."

"Oh hush, I know you would." She kissed his cheek and grabbed the telescope from his hand, focusing on a new place in the sky.


	15. Daydreaming

_WW AU where Tetra's Mother lives_

* * *

"So then I told him to shove off because he looked like an' ol' dried up prune, right? How could he possibly win that lady when I'm clearly the betta' candidate here and then I—-uh—-King Daphnes, sir?"

The fishman stopped his rambling when he noticed Daphnes shift his gaze from him to his right, where Takara was busy doodling while sitting on a barrel, her legs kicking back and forth as she sketched. Taking notice to her husband, she looked up and smiled at him before going back to her work, making Daphnes' cheeks flush red and his gaze becoming so relaxed as if he was intoxicated.

"Paging King Daphnes, anybody there?" He waved his fin, splashing up some water as he did so in order to catch his attention.

"I'll hop up there 'an slap that mustache clean off your face if you don' look down here!" He joked, also becoming a tad impatient.

Snapping back into reality, Daphnes looked down at the snappy fishman in surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that! It's just—-"

"Your wife has got you on cloud nine, your majesty." He snickered, noticing Daphnes' red cheeks.

He didn't respond and only watched as Takara jumped off the barrel and made her way to him. With her usual grin that he loved, she wrapped her arms around him and he delivered a light kiss in return, hearing the fishman let out a loud sigh in response.

"Is that the fishman again?" Takara looked down at the water below, giving a little wave.

"Yes! Although by the looks of you two lovebirds, it seems about time for me to be going." He raised an eyebrow at Daphnes, who was still holding Takara close.

"Um…by the way…" Daphnes stopped him before he could go, "About that girl you're after, I wouldn't get into competition…just be yourself and she'll like you." He winked.

The fishman didn't say anything but waved before diving back below the surface, leaving Daphnes and Takara.

"So, we're alone now…" Takara whispered in a mildly seductive tone, running her hand over Daphnes' cheek.

Looking into her eyes for a moment before giving in a shutting his own, he leaned in, and before he could press his lips to hers one of the crew members shouted out for their assistance below deck, causing them to stop and let out a hushed sigh in response.

"Hehe, I guess we'll continue this later…" He whispered.

"Not if I can help it!" Takara shook her head and pulled him to her, her fingers tousling his hair as she traced her tongue inside his mouth, making him shiver and let out a quiet moan in response. As quick as it happened, she broke off, chuckling a bit at how ruffled Daphnes' hair had become and how flushed his face was.

"Well then, shall we be off?" She reached out her hand as Daphnes gently held it, both of them walking side-by-side as they made their way below the deck.


	16. Death

"Takara, no." Daphnes whispered, covering her wound with his coat.

Painstakingly, she grabbed his hand and looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"It's not going to help." She whispered, noticing the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"No, no I can patch you up. You'll come back on the ship and we'll sail back with Tetra-"

"Daphnes."

"We'll go to Windfall and I'll buy you the most beautiful dress…"

"Daphnes…"

"And then we can go stargazing with Tetra by the end of the day like we always do…"

"Daphnes, dear."

"Oh my god, Takara don't. Please don't." He couldn't hold his tears back as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her, being careful not to cause her more pain.

"You and Tetra are all I have left, please no…"

He felt her hand rub his cheek, and he looked up to see a small tear fall from her cheek.

"Let me see you smile."

"Takara, I can't." He choked up.

"One more time, please." She begged, wincing as the blood continued to flow.

Trying to stop his tears, he bent his head down and gathered himself. Once he had composed himself, he looked up at her and gave her the best smile he could conjure up for her with his red, tear-stained face.

She let out a short sigh of joy, rubbing his cheek a little more.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so please don't give up…please…" He placed his hand over hers.

"I need you to make a promise for me."

"Hmm?"

She winced once more, but through her pain she managed to bring his forehead to hers.

"I don't know what the future holds for you, but through it all…I want you to keep smiling, okay?"

He shook his head in protest, his voice becoming muffled, "I can't smile without you."

"You have Tetra, take care of her for me."

"Takara, you're not going anywhere." He began to protest even more, but she shook her head.

"I love you, so much. I have never felt luckier to be loved by someone like you. Every moment I have spent by your side, I cherish with all my being. You are so wonderful, Daphnes, and I love you more than I could ever describe to you." She smiled brightly, slowly bringing her lips to his one last time.

"Takara…"

"Keep smiling, okay?"

She leaned back, letting out a small sigh as her hand slowly fell from his cheek, and her body grew cold and still.

"Takara?" Hesitating, he brought his hand to her cheek, feeling the heat leave her body.

Unable to speak, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body, his cries and wails echoing across the castle. Above the sunken kingdom, the sky had turned a dark gray and a light rain began to fall.


	17. Grave

"Hey, I'm back." The voice spoke softly, almost as if he had said this sentence normally and to a beloved. But nobody answered him, nobody could. He sat down, feeling exhausted. He then took a deep breath and wiped his hand over the tombstone to get rid of the dust, biting his lip as the dust cleared away to expose the name "Takara."

He took a deep breath and composed himself, like he did every time.

"Link has been getting better by each passing day, you know. At first I didn't expect him to be so courageous but clearly I was too doubtful." He began, noticing the white flowers around the stone.

"Looks like my old flowers started to bloom, too. How about that, huh?" He smiled, knowing that nobody was going to answer him, "They're your favorite, and I hope it makes this old kingdom feel less…barren. He looked around the area, realizing how much of Hyrule was eroded, but at least her tree remained. She had always loved that one tree near the bridge, and he hoped she was happy there.

"Everyone else seems to be doing alright despite Ganondorf's revival like we feared so many years ago. Your crew is happy and taking care of our daughter—-" He paused, thinking about Tetra and how much Takara used to talk about wanting to see her grow up.

"Did I mention how much she looks like you? If you could see her now…" He stopped, taking one last part of dust off the gravestone so it was spotless again.

"…You'd be so proud."

He remained silent for a couple moments, until he remembered something important.

"Before I go, I found you these flowers. Link managed to buy out an entire island that held exotic flowers on them…how he did that is beyond me. Regardless, I think you'd love them." He smiled to himself as he placed the reddish orange flowers by her tombstone.

"…I'll see you soon, Takara."


	18. Life

Suddenly, the feeling of being choked up by the water had ceased. His eyes began to adjust to the haze, and he was surrounded by what appeared to be the sky, except it was all around him.

_So, I suppose this is heaven._ He thought, scratching his head. Somehow, he felt different, and to ease his curiosity he turned his head, pulling a strand of his hair to look at it. It was blond, that very deep blond that he remembered from his younger years. He felt around his face, noticing a lot of his facial hair was gone, as he had suspected.

"Daphnes?!" He heard a shocked voice from the distance calling to him, and a very familiar one. He didn't even want to believe that voice was calling to him, it had been far too long for him to get his hopes up.

_No, that can't be._ He slowly turned around to face the person who called to him.

His eyes grew wide and tears began to well up as he saw that familiar figure in the distance walking up to him. That brilliant red coat, silky brown hair, and beautiful pale skin radiated around the area. It was her, there was no denying it. He was finally back with her, and they could be together again.

"Takara!" He called, breaking into a sprint without any hesitation whatsoever. Never in his life had he ran so quickly, but he was coming back to her again and it didn't matter how long it took.

"Daphnes!" She yelled back, running up to him. When the two finally reached each other, Takara let out a joyful sigh and leaped into his arms for the first time since her death.

He embraced her as tightly as he could as they both dropped to the ground, showering each other with kisses, unable to speak from the joy and overwhelming delight. They laid there for what felt like forever, kissing away each others tears and holding each other even closer than before hearing nothing but each others quiet sobs.

"Y-You silly King, I've never seen you cry so much." She giggled, kissing his wet cheek. Unable to compose himself, Daphnes only smiled and nuzzled her, something he hadn't been able to do for far too long.

"I missed you so much…I thought about you every single day and how much I wanted to see you and hold you again." He mumbled, his voice becoming tired yet filled with emotion. "I knew…I knew if it meant seeing you again, then I could keep fighting." A couple tears ran down his cheek and Takara brushed his hair, soothing him.

"You know, after that battle…I never left you, or Tetra." She began, "I was by your side, through it all." She grinned, a couple tears welling up as she did so. Overjoyed, Daphnes rested his head on her neck and rubbed her back, holding her closer and taking in how, finally, she was with him.

"What are we to do now?" He asked, after a few moments.

"Well, we're at the crossroads to where _we_ go to our afterlife." She smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"So, I'm going to go with you." He smiled back warmly, as she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Yes. We can go wherever we please, and I don't want to be apart from you again…" She began to choke up a little, realizing just how long they had been apart.

He let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled her neck, hearing her laugh for the first time in years.

"Death won't separate us, Daphnes. I promise you." She kissed his cheek then pressed her forehead against his.

"Takara…" He was out of words and could only muster up a heavy sigh and hold her close to him, overjoyed by the feeling of her arms wrapped around him again. Suddenly, a small shaft of light appeared before them. Confused, Daphnes looked at Takara, who clearly knew what it meant.

"This will take us to our afterlife, an embodiment of the places we value most." She smiled, and stood up.

"I believe you have an understanding of the places we will go, right?" She moved her arm down and gripped onto his hand, then helped him up.

He nodded, and brought his lips against hers before walking into the light with her.

There, they would spend an eternity together watching over their loved ones and living out their days by each others side, never having to worry about being apart ever again.


End file.
